El Momento
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: "Cuando los vi en frente mío, supe que el momento había llegado" —Gohan y Videl.


**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor.

* * *

**EL MOMENTO**

* * *

Recuerdo cuando quise ponerte un nombre, tu padre se encontraba en una de las sillas del comedor mientras tu abuelo estaba en la casa acompañándonos en ese momento tan alegre que teníamos. Tomé la larga lista de nombres famosos y lleno de virtudes rogando internamente que tú, al crecer, seas igual a ellos y cumplas cada una de mis expectativas: de un lugar lleno de triunfos solo para ti.

Tuviste el nombre de tu abuelo, de la persona que crió con ahínco y rudeza a tu padre y supe que todo estaría bien, porque él es la persona que yo más he amado y, aunque este sea en ocasiones un poco torpe, es la persona más sincera y llena de buenos sentimientos que he conocido en la vida. Yo rogaba que fueras igual que él cuando crecieras.

Llegó un momento en que tú no eras el único que llenaba mi vida de alegría pues un nuevo niño estaría apunto de llegar a la casa; tu padre no estaba, él había muerto y me había dejado sola con la gran responsabilidad en convertirte no solo a ti, sino también ahora a tu hermano menor en dos hombres llenos de por venir para la vida. El dinero no alcanzaba y en algunos momentos era escaso pero eso nunca significó grandes bajas para nuestra familia pues habías adquirido esa costumbre de tu padre en ir a buscar directamente la comida, trayéndome en algunas ocasiones un pez tan grande que duraba para varios días en la cocina. Y yo sonreía con eso.

Cuanto te quiero, eras el pilar en los momentos que yo más desvalida me sentía, seguías mis instrucciones y me ayudabas en todo lo que podías, incluso con tu hermano menor. Te inscribí en una preparatoria de la ciudad Satán, yo seguía con la firme convicción en que te volvieras un científico famoso y tuvieras mucho dinero en tu futuro, ese que no tuvimos y solo contábamos con muy poco.

Una niña apareció en tu vida. No me agradó en el primer momento, supe que te distraería en tu camino y en todo lo que yo había trazado para ti pero cuando supe que era hija de esa persona famosa "héroe del mundo" supe que el dinero no iba a ser un inconveniente para ella y me alegre tanto por eso, porque sabía que ella era un buen partido para ti.

Tantas cosas pasaron, tu padre volvió con nosotros para ser esa familia que alguna vez se desintegró por su ausencia, Goten ya tenía un padre a lado suyo, sonreía lleno de alegría y le contaba a su amigo Trunks lo nuevo que hacían todos los días.

El dinero faltaba, aún mas con Goku presente, pero cuando nuestra familia estuvo unida supe que eso sería lo último que necesitábamos en ese momento.

—Madre, padre.

Y ahí te veo, frente a mí, con una sonrisa en tu rostro maduro que había dejado de ser el niño que cuide y ame, que arrullé en mis brazos y di de comer tantas noches, desvelándome para que no lloraras y encontraras mi cobijo; ahí estás, cogido de la mano de esa chica que conocí hace tres años con la sonrisa de ella y sus ojos azules iluminados.

—Hemos decidido casarnos.

Te vi al frente y supe que había llegado el momento. El momento que toda madre ansia, el momento en que ve su trabajo realizado satisfactoriamente. En este instante no eres un científico famoso y tampoco tienes esos millones que yo rogaba que tuvieras para que vivieras con todas las comodidades que una madre desea para sus hijos, no tienes nada de eso, pero tienes una sonrisa auténtica en tus labios llena de esperanza y vida en ese momento; la mano de una mujer que te ama donde su mirada solo refleja amor y felicidad ante esa decisión, la misma felicidad que tú demuestras. Si, es verdad, no hay fama, no hay fortuna ni un nombre reconocido; pero hay amor, hay fuerza, hay felicidad y convicción en esa decisión. Veo a mi niño que ahora se convirtió en hombre dando el paso más grande que da todo ser humano.

Te veo feliz y eso hijo mío, es el deseo más grande que tiene una madre desde que sostiene a su hijo en los brazos.

—¡Pues felicidades!

Gritó tu padre y te dio un abrazo afectivo en ese momento, Videl me ve a mí algo preocupada pues aún no he contestado a eso.

—¿Sucede algo señora?

Me pregunta, su voz llena de angustia en ese momento. Yo sonrió y levanto del mueble en donde estaba apoyada y no puedo más que dar la opinión más sincera que me aflora del pecho.

—Felicidades.

Sí, había hecho un muy buen trabajo, lo había hecho muy bien.

* * *

Reviews???


End file.
